Necromancer elite skill locations
This page gives the locations of elite skills for the Necromancer at a glance. There are 35 elite Necromancer skills. Blood Magic (Core) *Prophecies **Cry Darkday (Snake Dance) *Factions **Chan the Dragon's Blood (The Undercity) *Nightfall **Overseer Haubeh (Kodonur Crossroads (mission)) **Taskmaster Vanahk (Kodonur Crossroads (mission)) **Lieutenant Vanahk (Yatendi Canyons) (Factions) *Kyril Oathwarden (Morostav Trail) *Cultist Milthuran (Rhea's Crater) *Cultist Rajazan (Unwaking Waters (explorable)) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Feodor the Baneful (Iron Mines of Moladune (mission)) **Argyris the Scoundrel (Thunderhead Keep (mission)) **Mursaat Necromancer (Boss) (Ice Floe) **Odelyn the Displeased (Ring of Fire (mission)) **Sarlic the Judge (Abaddon's Mouth (mission)) **Lugg the Malignant (Dragon's Gullet, during The Titan Source) *Eye of the North **Tanto the Grim (Varajar Fells, only during Haunted) **Katye Bloodburner (Sacnoth Valley) **The Keeper (Cathedral of Flames) (Prophecies) *Tonfor Copperblood (Lornar's Pass) *Morgriff Shadestone (Grenth's Footprint) *Jollen Steelblight (Frozen Forest) *Hormak Ironcurse (Ice Caves of Sorrow (mission)) *Riine Windrot (Thunderhead Keep (mission)) (Prophecies) *Hessper Sasso (Thirsty River) *Byssha Hisst (Dunes of Despair) *Uussh Visshta (Elona Reach) (Nightfall) *Moa'vu'Kaal (Issnur Isles, during Moa'vu'Kaal, Awakened) *Shelboh the Ravenous (Jahai Bluffs) (Prophecies) *Goss Darkweb (Abaddon's Mouth) *Flesh of Destruction (Glint's Challenge, in Central Transfer Chamber) (Factions) *Foalcrest Darkwish (Mourning Veil Falls) *Sourbeak Rotshell (Silent Surf) (Factions) *Dark Fang (Arborstone (mission)) *Kaswa Webstrider (Arborstone (explorable)) (Prophecies) *Nhy Darkclaw (Mineral Springs) Curses (Nightfall) *Torment Weaver (Turai's Procession, during Battle of Turai's Procession) *Tain the Corrupter (Yatendi Canyons) *Hauseh the Defiler (The Sulfurous Wastes, during A Show of Force) *Rebirther Jirath (The Ruptured Heart, during A Tasty Morsel) *Razakel (Domain of Secrets, during Blueprint of the Fall) (Nightfall) *Modti Darkflower (Arkjok Ward) (Prophecies) *Maw the Mountain Heart (Dreadnought's Drift, Grenth's Footprint, Snake Dance, Spearhead Peak, or Talus Chute -- only consistently appears in Dreadnought's Drift) (Core) *Prophecies **Grenth's Cursed (Perdition Rock) *Factions **Craw Stonereap (Arborstone (explorable)) *Nightfall **Creo Vulnero (Domain of Secrets) (Factions) *The Afflicted Huan (The Undercity) *The Afflicted Thu (Vizunah Square (mission)) *The Afflicted Xi (Dragon's Throat (mission)) *The Afflicted Lau (Unwaking Waters (mission)) (Nightfall) *Nehpek the Remorseless (Vehjin Mines) (Core) *Prophecies **Allobo Dimdim (Spearhead Peak, Talus Chute) **Karobo Dimdim (Witman's Folly) *Factions **Hargg Plaguebinder (Ferndale) *Nightfall **Wioli the Infectious (Crystal Overlook) (Nightfall) *Fondalz the Spiteful (Poisoned Outcrops) *Nehmak the Unpleasant (Gate of Desolation (mission)) (Factions) *Necromancer's Construct (Sunjiang District (mission)) *Necromancer's Construct (Sunjiang District (explorable)) (Prophecies) *Nighh SpineChill (Talus Chute) *Sapph Blacktracker (Snake Dance) *Ceru Gloomrunner (Iron Mines of Moladune (mission)) (Factions) *Froth Stonereap (Altrumm Ruins (mission)) *Rot Foulbelly (Melandru's Hope) (Prophecies) *Ignis Effigia (Perdition Rock) *Evirso Sectus (Mineral Springs, during Defend Droknar's Forge) *Desnas Hubor (Tangle Root, during Defend Denravi) *Mentanl Arobo (North Kryta Province, during Defend North Kryta Province) *Ludo Ossidi (Dragon's Gullet, during The Titan Source) Death Magic (Factions) *Ghial the Bone Dancer (Xaquang Skyway) (Prophecies) *Maligo Libens (Hell's Precipice) (Nightfall) *Terob Roundback (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon) *Brokk Ripsnort (Wilderness of Bahdza) *Harrk Facestab (Forum Highlands, during Desperate Measures) *Mabah Heardheart (Garden of Seborhin) (Factions) *Xiriss Stickleback (Archipelagos, during Night Raiders) *Sessk, Woe Spreader (Maishang Hills) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Shadow of Fear (Boss) (Nightfallen Jahai, during Breaking the Broken) **Emissary of Dhuum (Necromancer) (Nightfallen Jahai, during Dark Gateway) **Master of Misery (Depths of Madness) * Eye of the North **Avarr the Fallen (Jaga Moraine) **The Master (Cathedral of Flames level 2) (Nightfall) *Bohdabi the Destructive (The Sulfurous Wastes) (Core) *Prophecies **Dosakaru Fevertouch (Perdition Rock) *Factions **Konrru, Tainted Stone (Morostav Trail) **Lukrker Foulfist (Gyala Hatchery (explorable)) *Nightfall **Jerneh Nightbringer (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon) (Nightfall) *Eshekibeh Longneck (Wilderness of Bahdza) (Prophecies) *Unthet Rotwood (Frozen Forest) Soul Reaping (Factions) *Bazzr Icewing (Drazach Thicket) (Nightfall) *Commander Sehden (Bahdok Caverns) *Midshipman Beraidun (Cliffs of Dohjok, during A Land of Heroes) (Factions) *Bound Naku (Tahnnakai Temple (mission)) *Doomed Ancient Kkraz (Raisu Palace (mission), Raisu Palace (explorable)) No Attribute (Core) *Prophecies **Facet of Darkness (The Dragon's Lair) **Mragga (Frozen Forest, during The Hero's Challenge) *Factions **Kuonghsang (Nahpui Quarter (mission)) *Nightfall **Armind the Balancer (Bahdok Caverns) Category:Elite skill location quick references Category:Necromancer quick references